Barrier operators such as those that operate gate operators, garage doors, or warehouse doors, are often operated by remote transmitters. The remote transmitters may be kept in vehicles so as the vehicle approaches the barrier, the vehicle operator may articulate the remote transmitter to open the barrier to allow the vehicle to pass.
Remotes originally supplied with barrier operator systems may be limited in number, and may potentially raise issues with operability of the system. For example, remote transmitters may become broken, worn out, or lost. Further, several vehicles may use the same barrier system, thus needing more remote transmitters than what was originally supplied in order to provide a remote transmitter for each vehicle.
In addition, the same vehicles may need access to areas controlled by different barrier systems. For example, different garage bays may be accessed by doors controlled by barrier operators from different manufactures or different models from the same manufacturer and commercial vehicles may access various warehouses having barriers operated by operators from different manufacturers or different models from the same manufacturer.
In order to provide security, many barrier operators have security features to ensure that only authorized remote transmitters can communicate with the barrier operator controller to operate the barrier. Codes may be employed to ensure only authorized (verified by authentication) communication occurs between the remote transmitter and the barrier operator. Fixed codes, rolling codes, and a combination of fixed and rolling codes may be used. Many manufacturers use different code schemes for their barrier operator systems. As a result, it may be difficult for a single transmitter to be able to communicate with a variety of barrier operator systems. Further, a remote transmitter that can operate any barrier operator may be a security risk. If such a remote transmitter were available, an unscrupulous person could obtain one and have access to nearly any secured space controlled by a remote controlled barrier operator.